


Chicken Soup For The Soul

by Africana123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Magic, Paranormal, Witchcraft, bellamy is a demon, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africana123/pseuds/Africana123
Summary: The dark haired demon stood amid Clarke's destroyed kitchen screaming, "How? How were you able to summon me!?"Clarke stood cowering in the corner flipping through her father's cookbook as fast as she could, screaming back, "I don't know! You were supposed to be chicken soup!"Read this prompt and decided to run with it





	1. A Strange Visitor

The dark haired demon stood amid Clarke's destroyed kitchen screaming, "How!? How were you able to summon me!?" 

Clarke stood cowering in the corner flipping through her father's cookbook as fast as she could, screaming back, "I don't know! You were supposed to be chicken soup!" 

"What kind of witch in Hell's holy name manages to summon a servant of Satan while cooking?!?" the demon shouted. 

He began to pace around the remains of Clarke's kitchen muttering to himself and pulling at his wild hair. "This is bad, this is very bad," he kept grumbling. 

Clarke finally gave up flipping through the book and stared at him. His words registered after a moment. "Witches aren't real," she protested. 

The demon threw a scathing look in her direction. "I bet you'd say the same thing about demons." 

He got her there. If someone had told her only hours ago that demons were real she'd have called them a religious nut and kept on walking. Even now she found it hard to believe that a full blown demonic apparition was _strutting_ through her second story apartment kitchen. She kept closing her eyes hoping that when she opened them he'd disappear and this would all be a very vivid dream caused by stove fumes or something. Maybe someone had drugged her, she thought. But she hadn't seen anyone today, hadn't left the house. 

She had woken up on her day off missing her late father and had decided to go through the box of things her mother had dropped off almost a year ago. She'd found the cookbook buried at the bottom. She just wanted to taste her father's food one last time! She hadn't meant to summon this _thing_. But she'd added the ingredients and brought it all to simmer and the last step written in her father's handwriting was a small blessing. And yeah, she knew it was eccentric - she didn't even believe in God! - but she just wanted to feel close to her father, so she had said it. And then the soup began bubbling and smoke started drifting over the edges. At first she had thought that maybe she had managed to burn the soup but then the pot had exploded - actually exploded - and crouching before the stove was a tall dark haired, tanned man complete with glowing black eyes as dark as simmering coal saying as angry as anything, "What have you done, witch". She had freaked out and started screaming and then he had started screaming and she had started throwing whatever she could get her hands on. No matter what she threw at him he just stood there glowering. 

When she had calmed down enough to ask him what the hell he was, he had stared at her like she had grown a second head - honestly, she had checked, considering the night she was having - and said, "You don't even know what you summon, you stupid mortal??" 

She had shook her head no, rapidly and he had laughed this dark bitter laugh. 

"Of course, not," he had laughed again, "It'd be too much to ask for some fucking competency!" He had started pacing then turned to her, "You just summon yourself a demon, princess. Congratulations." 

Needless to say, Clarke hadn't heard much after that until he had started screaming at her about _how_ she had even done it.

"Well, I un-summon you!" Clarke screamed, waving her hand like she was trying to shoo away a bird, "Go back!" 

The demon glared at her, "It doesn't work that way. I can't just _go_ back!" 

Clarke paled, don't tell her she was stuck with him! "Well why the hell not?" she demanded. 

"Can you just go back inside your mother?" he demanded. "It. Doesn't. Work. That. Way. You summoned me, even though you shouldn't be able to, not with the wards in place. So, until further notice I'm stuck here." 

Clarke banged her head against the book. "No, no, no," she whispered. This couldn't be happening. 

"Please, go back," she begged looking into his eyes. 

The demon snorted, "For the last time. I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to." 

Clarke stared at him. "Are you going to unleash havoc upon Earth?" she whispered, scared of the answer. 

"No!" he shouted, "Stereotypes like that is exactly whats wrong with humans like you! You're all so damned closed-minded!" 

She knew it was one of the smallest concerns of the night, but Clarke got offended at being called prejudiced by a demon of all things. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't have much experience dealing with the supernatural! Oh, _please_ tell me what pure motive you have to want to stay here?" she snapped sarcastically. 

The demon glared at her. "I don't want to stay here," he grounded out, "I just don't want to go back. Thanks to you, if I go back I'm going to be in serious trouble." 

That actually caused Clarke to pause for a second. He'd be in trouble? 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

He continued to stare at her. "The demonic amendment of 1666 forbids a demon from stepping foot into the mortal plane. It was part of a treaty made between mortals, demons, and the angelic forces. If I go back I'm going to be in trouble. And if you didn't know, hell isn't too big on mercy." 

Clarke stared at him. "There's a demonic system of laws?" she asked. 

He stared at her, floored. Of all the things to focus on, he thought. "Out of all the humans, I had to be summoned by the _stupidest_ one," he groaned to himself. 

He looked around the room and noticed the shards of the cooking pot embedded into the wall and the soup covering almost every surface. With a grimace he snapped his fingers and suddenly, Clarke's kitchen was as clean as it had ever been. 

He stalked out of the kitchen and into her living room and plopped down on the sofa. Clarke followed closely behind. 

"Congratulations, princess. You just got yourself a roommate for the foreseeable future." 

Clarke shook her head. "No! You can't stay here. You're a demon! I don't even know you. I don't even know your name!" she cried. 

The demon just grinned, "It's Bellamy. My name is Bellamy."


	2. At Least He Cooks

Having a demon for a roommate was a lot like having a cat. Bellamy slept most of the day in patches of sunlight and would always be in the weirdest spots when she came home from work. He'd bring her random things he found like a pretty leaf or a feather. He'd come into her room late at night and wake her up asking about weird things like where she kept the lemongrass or if this house had ever been haunted. She'd find him under the table or in the empty bathtub reading whatever book he had taken interests in. He didn't eat much but insisted on sampling everything she made. After a few taste of her awful meals he insisted that he was going to be the one to cook. 

"Last time you made soup, I appeared. It'd be better for everyone if you never cooked again," he had told her. 

He'd been staying with her for almost a month and it hadn't been too bad. It was almost _nice_ if you could call being shackled to a demon nice. He hadn't left the apartment much besides to go on the balcony or to the grocery store to buy ingredients. And as a result Clarke stopped going out except to work as she wanted to keep an eye on him. Maybe this was all just an elaborate ruse to gain her trust before he slaughtered her, she thought to herself. But she had already seen his powers, he didn't need to gain her trust in order to hurt her. 

It was during the fourth week of him staying with her that her friends began pounding on the door. 

"Clarke Griffin!" Jasper yelled, "Get your ass out of bed and open this door!" 

Clarke stood up from the couch where she had been watching tv and quickly looked over at Bellamy. He was curled up on the rug at her feet trying to sew up her ripped jeans. That was another thing, he didn't understand distressed fashion and often insisted on fixing any holes he found in her clothing. 

"Hide!" she quickly told him. 

He just blinked at her, "Why?" 

She threw a hand towards the door. "Because that's Jasper and he has a spare key! Just hide!" 

He stared at her with a frown but snapped his fingers and he disappeared, though he didn't leave as she could still see the sewing project he was working on. 

"Not like that!" she hissed, "I meant in the bedroom!" 

He grumbled but stood up - she could tell because her jeans rose in the air - and made his way towards her bedroom. 

"Clarke," Jasper threatened through the door, "I'm coming in." 

"Wait!" she called to him, "I'm coming." 

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Jasper Jordan standing on the other side along with Raven, Monty, and Harper. 

Jasper pushed past her towards the living room and looked around. The others followed in his wake. 

"What's going on?" he demanded. 

Clarke pretended to relax. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Raven snorted. "Griffin, you've been awol for almost a month now. The last time you did this was after your dad passed away. What's going on? Is everything alright?" 

Clarke would've been touched at her friend's concern if she wasn't smuggling an actual demon in the other room. 

"Yeah, everything's great! I've just been busy." 

Raven raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not buying it but before she could respond Jasper interrupted. 

"Do you have someone over?" he asked. 

Clarke paused to stare at him. Bellamy was still in her bedroom, there was no way they could see him. 

"No?" Clarke asked, confused. 

Jasper pointed towards the door and Clarke turned to see the pair of men's boots that Clarke had picked up for Bellamy after he had tried to walk to the grocery store barefoot. Her eyes widened. They were much too big to pretend they were hers. 

"They're nothing," She quickly denied but her friends weren't buying it. 

"Oh my God, Clarke Griffin you little sneak. Do you have a man over?" Harper asked excitedly. 

All her other friends pivoted to look at her and Clarke blushed. She had been in a bit of a dry spell recently, give her a break. But her friends took that as an answer. Jasper squealed and clapped his hands and even Raven grinned at her. 

"Guys, it's not like that," she insisted. 

She was about to explain that she just had a friend over when Bellamy - now visible - walked out of her bedroom with his hands up in a placating gesture. 

"Clarke, baby, the gig's up. They know I'm here. Let's just tell them," he said to Clarke. 

Clarke's eyes widen and she rapidly shook her head no. They couldn't know that he was a demon. But Bellamy just turned towards Jasper. 

"You must be Jasper," he said, "Clarke's told me a lot about you." A lie as Clarke hadn't mentioned her friends at all to him. 

"And you are?" Monty asked, going to stand next to his best friend. 

Bellamy grinned that disarming smiling of his and offered a hand to shake. "Bellamy, Clarke's boyfriend." 

Clarke just gaped at him. Her _boyfriend_??? What in hell's name? 

Monty took the offered hand and stared at Bellamy suspiciously. "Clarke didn't mention meeting a guy." 

Bellamy shrugged but kept grinning. "She was embarrassed at how we met." 

"And how did you meet?" Harper asked him. 

Bellamy turned to give Clarke a sappy look. He was much too good of a liar. "We met on Tinder and really hit it off." 

Raven snorted. "Clarke Griffin on Tinder?" she asked, disbelieving. 

Bellamy just shrugged. "Yeah, you can understand why we didn't publicize that. But the morning after we got to talking and really hit it off and well here we are." 

Clarke stared at him. Did he just imply they had an one night stand? Her friends would never believe that. 

But apparently they did because they all turned to her. 

"How long have you been on Tinder," Jasper demanded. 

"Screw that," Raven interrupted, "How long have you been seeing someone?" 

Clarke was frozen. What did she do? All her friends were looking at her expectantly and Clark realized she didn't have much of a choice. Bellamy had made her bed and she had to lie in it. 

Clearing her throat she answered, "About two weeks after I ended things with Niylah." 

Harper gaped at her. "_Five_ months! You've been seeing someone for five months without telling us?" 

Clarke smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It was embarrassing?"

Raven just gave her a look. 

Looking at Bellamy she asked, "So where are you from?" 

"From down under there," he replied pointing at the floor. Clarke's breathe caught in her throat. 

"No way, you're from Australia?" Jasper asked, "Why don't you have an accent?" 

"He's been here for a while!" Clarke shouted before Bellamy could correct him. 

Her friends gave her a weird look but let it slide. 

"How long are you in town?" Harper asked, ever the polite one. 

"For the foreseeable future," Bellamy replied, sitting down on the couch. Her friends followed suit. 

Monty nodded, "Where are you staying?" 

Bellamy tipped his head to indicate the couch and her friends all froze. 

"I'm sorry," Raven began, "But you're staying here?" 

Bellamy smiled and nodded obviously not getting the big deal. 

She turned to look at Clarke. "You invited him to move in?" 

Clarke paused, but it made sense. Plus, she could always say they broke up when they found a way to get him back home. 

She sat down next to Bellamy and placed a hand on his thigh. He tensed beneath it but Clarke ignored him. 

"I know it's fast," she said looking around her friend group, "But when you know, you know." 

There was a long pause before they all slowly nodded and that was that. 

The rest of the night pasted pretty fast. Her friends took to Bellamy like a duck to water. Jasper and Monty invited him to play video games with them and Bellamy, after a moment, agreed. Raven and Harper talked about having a triple date and invited Bellamy and Clarke to join them. They played a few boardgames, none of which Bellamy knew the rules to. Eventually when they started getting hungry, Bellamy offered to make dinner and went off to the kitchen to get it started. 

"He's a keeper," Harper whispered into her ear as the rest of the group was busy debating the rules of UNO. 

Clarke just smiled tightly back. 

After Raven won and they had all eaten, Clarke made a big scene about being ready to go to bed and her friends left one by one until only Bellamy remained. 

She closed the door and leaned her head against the wood. This has been an exhausting night. With a sigh she turned around and found Bellamy standing not too far behind her. 

He looked the most nervous Clarke had ever seen him and that alone put Clarke on edge. 

"Was that okay?" he asked, looking into her face, "I hoped I didn't overstep by insinuating we were together. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Clarke shook her head. Now that the shock had faded she had to admit that it had been a stroke of genius. "No, No, it was very smart. It's not like we can tell them what you actually are." 

Bellamy smiled and went to sit down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and after a moment Clarke went over to sit down as well. 

"They were very nice," he offered, "They seem like good friends." 

Clarke shrugged. "They're amazing, the best honestly." 

Bellamy smiled wistfully, "I wish I had half as good friends." 

That intrigued Clarke. "Do demons have friends," she asked. 

Bellamy glared at her. "Of course we do! Maybe not like your lot does but we have friends and form relationships all the same." 

Clarke paused, "Do _you_ have friends?" 

Bellamy's bottomless brown eyes stared at her blue ones before he turned away. "I used to. They're all dead now." 

He seemed genuinely upset by that so Clarke put her hand on his arm in comfort. "What happened?" 

Bellamy shrugged. "The Heavenly Wars. Back before the demonic amendment of 1666, angels and demons fought constantly and well, demons weren't exactly evenly matched. My last friend died two days before the agreement was signed." 

Clarke blinked at the realization that angels existed. But hey, she had a demon on her couch so honestly that wasn't big news. 

"So demons haven't been to Earth since 1666?" she asked. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Of course they have," he answered, "Demons still have to tempt and we can't exactly do that from Hell, now can we? We just use less officially ways than a summoning spell." 

Clarke thought it over before a thought occurred to her. "Have _you_ been to Earth since then? How old are you even?" 

Bellamy leaned back against the couch and lazily looked at her. "About 2000 years old. And yes, I have." 

"Well, if you know how to sneak out of Hell, can't you sneak into it?" 

Bellamy sighed and rubbed his forehead like a headache was brewing. Do demons even get headaches? "It's not that simple, Clarke. I've told you. Because you summoned me there was a power signature that alerted both Heaven and Hell to my presence. Right now Hell's going to say they don't know how I got out and they'll punish me when they find me. If I go back they'll probably kill me." 

Clarke frowned. "Couldn't they find you here?" 

Bellamy shook his head. "No, they know I'm on Earth but not exactly where I am. As long as I don't preform too big of a 'miracle', I should be able to stay hidden." 

Clarke nodded and looked away. It seemed he really was here to stay. She didn't mind too much. He _had_ been a pretty good roommate thus far. 

Another thought occurred to her. "What did you do in your time on Earth?" 

Bellamy for the first time looked like a little sheepish. "You know the DMV?" he asked. 

Clarke was confused but nodded. 

He chuckled, "Well, me along with this other demon, Murphy, helped create it. It's a monument to human suffering. You'd be surprised at how many souls we get that are related to DMV rage." 

Clarke stared at him. "You helped create the _DMV_???" 

Bellamy nodded. 

"_Oh_ my God, you're evil. Actual true evil!" 

Bellamy's laughter rung throughout the house and Clarke wouldn't admit it but it filled her with a little warmth as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably going to be a lazy fic. Thank you all for commenting. I loved reading them. Sorry that there wasn't much plot in this chapter but it's going to be more of a domestic storyline this time around.


End file.
